There are No Limits
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: Harry loses his legs after a run-in with the Whomping Willow after the final battle. Can he & Severus overcome the new obstacles presented to them? Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR! Warnings: slash, OOC Snape, Disabled!Harry, altered timeline, possibly AU?
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer: All character belong to JKR!**

**Warning: Disabled!Harry, OOC Snape, slash, altered timeline**

**AN: I have Harry at 20 years old, because I can't do the teacher and student thing. That is all I meant by an altered timeline. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Oof!" Harry fell to the ground to avoid one of Voldemort's spells during the Battle of Hogwarts.

The only problem was he was next to a very agitated Whomping Willow. He got off one last spell that killed Voldemort before one of the Willow's branches came down on his legs and he blacked out.

* * *

Harry woke up to the clicking of a heart monitor.

"Thank Merlin you're awake."

"Sev? How long was I out?" Harry turned to face his boyfriend and former Potions teacher.

"Three days, not including when they took you in for surgery."

"Surgery? Wha-?"

"You're in St. Mungos. Your legs were crushed by the Whooping Willow after you defeated Voldemort. There was nothing they could do to save them. I'm sorry."

Harry laid there in shock. He didn't move or speak for hours, and the only touch he could feel was Severus' thumb rubbing the back of his hand. Finally, after hours of staring at nothing, silent tears coursed down his cheeks, unheeded.

Severus said nothing, just asked the nurses for a fresh gown and bandages, and gave Harry a sponge bath, with the doctor's approval of course.

"Sev?" Harry's voice was thick.

Severus glanced up from washing Harry's thighs. Harry was turned away from him, his face turned toward the door. Tears still feel from his emerald eyes.

"Will you please hold me?"

Without a word, Severus climbed in bed beside his lover, spooning him with arms wrapped around his waist.


	2. Coming Home

It had been two months since the accident, and Severus had gone home last weekend to make the house assessible for Harry. Now it was time for Harry to follow him.

The mediwizard who drove him home slid the door open after parking the van in the street.

Upon seeing the house, Harry wanted to cry. This wasn't the house he knew! This wasn't his home!

"Get Severus please," the young man ran up the path to the house and knocked on the door, and Severus came out to him immediately.

"Harry, Lion-"

"Sev, that is not my house. Where's my house? WHERE IS MY HOUSE!" Harry screamed.

"Harry, you're panicking. Let's try what the therapist suggested, okay?" Severus took Harry's arms and made an X over his chest with them.

"Now breathe. In, out, in out."

"I'm scared, Sev..." Harry admitted.

"I know, and it's okay to be scared. It's okay to be angry. It's okay to be sad. Just remember that I'm here with you, and we will get through this, together."

"I love you Sev."

"I love you too Harry. My lion."


	3. Problems & Solutions, Tears & Laughter

**Warning: swearing (represented by dash (-) lines)**

"- it! Sev, my leg's caught on the - toilet again!" Harry yelled as he sat down on said toilet.

After two months of struggling without prosthetics, Harry and Severus had finally found the perfect pair in the muggle world, but they were still causing problems, such as now.

"You had better watch that mouth of yours, Mr. Potter, or I'll have to punish you," Severus walked in the large bathroom with a smirk on his lips, "Now," as he knelt down, "what seems to be the problem?"

"My leg's caught again, and it's hurting my hip."

"Merlin, Harry, this is the third time today. There. Are you all right now?" Severus prepared to stand.

Harry bowed his head, ashamed. He then saw Severus' long, strong, healthy legs, and immediately wanted to cry. So he did. Hard.

"Oh Lion, it will get better, trust me," Severus hugged his lover.

"It's not fair! I look at people, Ron, 'Mione, you, even total strangers, and I get so - jealous and angry! I want my life back. I-I want to be able to do things for myself. I don't want to stand and worry I'm going to fall. I just want my - - life back!" he screamed.

Knowing that nothing he said would help Harry's mood, Severus got up and went over to the tub.

"Don't leave me!" Harry cried as he watched his lover move away.

"I am not leaving Lion. I am just drawing a hot bath so you can relax. Lavender, Jasmine, chamomile. Ah," he made a satisfied noise.

"Since when do you use oil in the bath?" Harry looked skeptical, sniffling.

"Since forever. Helped me with the anxiety of being a Death Eater and a spy, and the stress from handling a school full of brats every day," Severus raised an eyebrow at his lover, who had the decency to blush.

"It wasn't just me," he murmured.

"No it wasn't just you," Severus turned back to the still filling bath, letting the fingers of one hand trail through the water lazily, "Having a bigheaded, vain godson didn't help either."

Harry giggled at that.

"Oh, you think that is funny do you? You think my pain is funny? Well if you must know, _Potter_, I nursed many a migraine because of you. Between you and your father, I thought I was going to die many a time."

Harry was laughing laughing outright now, and after a moment, Severus could not stop himself from joining in.

"Are you done crying now?" Severus asked when they had both calmed down.

Harry bowed his head again, "I'm sorry..."

"Oh no Lion, that's not what I meant at all. I only meant that the bath is ready, and I think we could both use it at this point. Are you done on the toilet?"

"Yes..." his head was still bowed in shame.

"Hey, it was only a joke," Severus lifted his boyfriend's chin with a hand, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay!" and Harry began crying again.

"No, it is certainly not okay, and I am a complete ignoramus," at this point, Severus bent on one knee and began unstrapping Harry's legs.

Harry sighed in relief as they were taken off, "Finally..."

Severus just smiled at his lover's antics, "You are the most beautiful man I have ever met."

Harry froze, Severus' hand cupping his cheek, "Since when have you seen other beautiful men?" he quipped.

"I-I-I-uh..."

"Left you speechless, did I? Hm, one point for me," Harry leaned forward, kissing his lover gently on the mouth, "Sev, the bath's getting cold," was said in a whisper.

Severus sprang into action to save the bathwater, not to mention the little bit of dignity he still had, and nearly toppled into said bathwater.

Harry laughed so hard he fell off the toilet.


	4. Day of Relaxation

Harry woke up one morning and rolled sleepily into the kitchen a few weeks later, where Severus was at the stove preparing breakfast.

"I hurt," he moaned, laying his head on the lowered kitchen table.

Severus set the food on the table and then came up behind his boyfriend, "Where, Lion?"

"My lower back and my shoulders..."

"Come on, out of the chair," Severus lifted Harry into his arms and started toward the living room couch.

"But the food..." Harry complained, still very tired, having been awake in pain all night.

"It's fine, I put a warming charm on it. There you are," Severus laid Harry gently on the couch on his stomach and then went to retrieve his own special blends of massage potions, each with different herbs and ingredients to treat different problems, "Just relax. Sleep if you want to."

"Mm..." Harry sighed, already half asleep as Severus' long fingers and strong, lean hands began their work.

Two hours later, Severus eased his lover awake.

"All done, Sweetheart."

Harry groaned in protest; he was so comfortable.

"We have to eat, Sweetheart. And then I promise we can come right back here."

Harry was picked up by Severus and taken back to the kitchen table, only this time he sat on Severus' lap to eat. After a few bites, he refused the food.

"You're really not feeling well today, are you?" Severus put a hand to Harry's forehead, finding no fever, "Let's go lay down for a while, hm?"

Harry didn't protest as Severus spooned him from behind once they were in bed.

"Sleep tight, my Lion," Severus kissed an already sleeping Harry's nape before dropping off to sleep himself.


	5. Pain & Being a Burden

Harry woke the next morning at four o'clock to pain erupting from his legs. Unable to even sit up because of the pain, he vomited, and at the same time started to choke. The choking woke Severus, who, although panicked just as much as Harry, helped him to sit up and clear the bile from his mouth.

Noticing that Harry was unable to breathe from the pain, Severus got the small oxygen tank that the doctor had given to them for just this sort of thing from under the bed and fit the mask over Harry's mouth and nose.

"Focus on me, Harry. It's okay, there's oxygen flowing," when Harry tugged on the tube that connected the mask to the machine, "Just relax. Good boy."

Tears pricked Harry's eyes. He had heard of phantom pain; the doctor had warned them about after the surgery, but this was his first bout of it. And Merlin, did it hurt!

"Are you okay now?" Severus reached out to take the mask away.

Harry nodded weakly, and as soon as the mask was off he collapsed into Severus' arms.

"Phantom pain?" Severus asked, although he already knew the answer, "It's okay. You're fine. I'm here," he rubbed his back for a few minutes, "Let's get you in a bath, all right? I'll carry you. Up," as Severus walked to the bathroom, Harry's body was shaking in his arms and Harry's eyes were wide and he was staring blankly ahead.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, you're safe. We'll get you into the doctor today, all right? No? Why no?"

Harry didn't answer. Just before he was set in the tub, another wave of pain came over him, and he threw up again.

"Harry, we're going to the doctor today," Severus said sternly. There was a wisp of worry in his voice as well, "I don't like to see you in pain- What is it, Lion? What's wrong?" at Harry's bent head and sniffling.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm a burden! I depend on you for everything!"

"Harry, you know none of that is true. You are not a burden, you are my boyfriend. I'm supposed to care for you, no matter what. And yes, you are depending on me more as of right now, but as soon as you feel comfortable in your body again, you'll not need me any more. You're like a toddler; not because of your dependence," at the sob from Harry, "but because you're learning your body all over again, and right now you depend on me to be there if you fall, but soon you won't, and soon after that, you'll be far ahead of me again, just like before. You're a follower right now, but soon you'll be in your rightful place as a leader once more. I promise."

Harry sniffed and then looked up at his boyfriend, "I'm gross."

Severus chuckled, "I love you too," Harry flushed pink, "Can we get in the bath now?"

Harry nodded eagerly and they both had a quick bath before heading back to bed.

**AN: Phantom pain is a real thing that almost 80% percent of amputees experience. While this may be true, I think I may have blown it out of porportion in this chapter. Sorry. **


	6. Doctor's Appointment

Harry winced and gasped as Severus wheeled him into the hospital for their ten o'clock appointment that morning.

"Sev-" he grit his teeth against the pain.

"Just a few minutes, Sweetheart, and we'll be upstairs-"

"Sev!" Harry hollered, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

"Okay, all right, hush," taking Harry in his arms, Severus swayed and shushed in his ear.

"Anything I can help you with, Gentlemen?" a nurse came over to see what the problem was.

"Yes, hi. We're here for an eleven o'clock appointment with Doctor Hawkins in the Magical Accidents Department, but he's in too much pain."

"I'll call up and have an ice pack ready for you when you get up there."

"Thank you. Come, Lion, let's go get you healthy."

* * *

"Ow..." Harry sat on his boyfriend's lap while Severus held an ice pack to his legs. '

"Shh, shh..." Severus rocked Harry to distract him from the pain.

"Harry Potter?" the nurse called.

* * *

"My legs hurt and my hips burn occasionally," Harry bent his head in shame, "I'm sorry."

"Don't feel sorry. This is my job. What kind of pain is it?'

"Sharp."

"There is a potion you can take, but it might make you sleepy."

"We'll try anything," Severus told him seriously.

"All right. I'll get a presciption filled out and you can get it tomorrow."

"Thank you, Doctor," and they left the office.


	7. Side Effects

There was one side effect to the potion and that was nausea and wooziness.

"Sev... Help me!" Harry leaned over the toilet bowl as Severus pat and rubbed his back silently.

"You're okay... you're safe... It's almost over..."

Finally Harry collapsed, and Severus carried him back to the living room couch, and held him for hours.

"I love you Sev," Harry admitted as he had so many times before, snuggled into Severus' shoulder.

"I love you too, Harry."

Harry sat up, surprised, "You do? Even if I'm-" Severus put a finger against his boyfriend's lips.

"You are still Harry, and you will always be Harry, no matter if there is a little less of you."

"But- Oh God-" and Severus rushed him back to the bathroom.

After another bout of nausea and throwing up, Severus got Harry into a warm bath, this time without the herbs, lotions, and oils. Harry finally relaxed.

"There you go," Severus rubbed Harry's back.

After thirty minutes, Harry was asleep for the first real time in twelve hours.

Severus smiled, "A bath works wonders when you're at the end of your rope," as he lifted Harry out of the tub and took him, nude, into the bedroom and placed him gently on the bed, leaving him to sleep.


	8. Nausea Cures

Harry woke up the next night needing to throw up. As he strapped on his prosthetics, he felt a wave of nausea come over him. As he began to walk to the bathroom, a cramp made him crumple to the carpet. He swore loudly, waking up Severus.

"Harry? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"C-cramp... I'm fine... It's just the nausea..." he struggled to get out, coughing.

"All right, come on," Severus threw back the covers and was by his boyfriend's side in a minute, unstrapping the hurriedly put on prosthetics, "It's okay, Lion," taking the man into his arms, he rubbed his back soothingly as he walked to the bathroom.

After a while, it was over, but it still affected Harry throughout the day, making it nearly impossible to do anything. Finally, Severus made a desicion.

"Let's go outside," from the bed, Harry stared up at his boyfriend as though he had grown an extra head, and a stupid one at that, "The fresh air might help your stomach."

"As long as I get a ginger ale," Harry heaved himself out of bed, Severus helping him to get dressed in a loose t-shirt and sweats.

"Ginger ale?" Severus questioned.

"I swear, you non-muggle-borns are missing so much. Hermione would know what I wanted, and had it before I asked for it besides."

"We'll get it together, how about that? And then you can teach me all about the wonders of ginger ale."

Harry grinned for the first time that day, "You'll become addicted, I swear."


End file.
